Trust in dreams?
by ajzcourage
Summary: Kagome is having strange dreams. She doesn't say anything to anyone. As she starts to act strange her friends begin to worry about her. InuYasha is getting suspisicous. Please RR


Kagome woke with a start from her peaceful slumber. Sweat beads brightly glistened on her forehead in the pale moonlight.  
  
'It was only a dream', she thought to herself as she rubbed her still sleepy eyes. 'It couldn't be real. She's dead. I know she is. Kaede told me so. Everyone knows she is. Still...'  
  
Kagome shook her head a little and ran her hands through her long, slightly tangled, ebony hair. She looked down at her small, furry friend laying next to her.  
  
"Oh, why don't these dreams go away? They can't possible be real", she brushed a few stray, golden-orange pieces of fur back into their rightful places. "But I don't know how I'd keep going each day without friends like you, Shippo. You and the others with me each day", she whispered these words as she looked at her best friends in the world, sleeping on the ground around her.  
  
Sango was curled up, snoring quietly, in the pale yellow and black fur of her demon pet, Kirara. Her large boomarang laying in the dust in front of her. Miroku slept, staff laying across his lap, at the base of a tall tree not far from Sango, a light smile dancing upon his rose colored lips. She smiled a little at them. Turning to her right, Kagome searched for InuYasha. She had last seen him leaning against the great tree, grumbling about having to sleep on the ground. She was quite shocked to not find InuYasha there.  
  
Kagome sat up a little straighter and looked around a bit more. Not seeing him anywhere, she got up and started to walk around, quietly calling InuYasha's name in the night.  
  
As she seached for him, she wondered aloud, "Should I listen to what Kikyo was saying? To all she was saying about InuYasha? It can't be true. He would never do something like that. Or would he?"  
  
She then heard what sounded like feet landing on the ground. She turned when she heard, "What do you think you are doing up and about? Get back to camp right now Kagome."  
  
She turned and found herself eye to eye with the half demon InuYasha. Painted on his face was his famous 'why don't you ever listen to me' look.  
  
"Well??"  
  
"I came looking for you InuYasha."  
  
"Why?" Irritation rising in his voice.  
  
"I woke up and you weren't there. I was worried. So I came looking for you." Kagome's eyes flashed with frustration. "Is that a crime now?"  
  
InuYasha brushed past her with a low growl as his only response.  
  
"Well?!?! Aren't you gonna answer me?" Kagome spun on her heals, now yelling at InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha stopped and lifted his head a little. Slowly he reached up and scratched his pointed ear, then just continued walking.  
  
That was it! She hated when he pulled things like this. She hated herself even more for what came out of her mouth next.  
  
"I should have left your half-"poor little puppy dog" demon, half- "thinks he knows it all" human ass stuck to that stupid tree where Kikyo left you until I stupidly pulled out that arrow!"  
  
Kagome covered her mouth in sheer shock. She'd been mad at InuYasha before, but she's never been mad enough to say something like that to him before. Tears began to burn her eyes as she quietly croaked, "I...I...I'm..."  
  
InuYasha stopped in his tracks. "What did you say to me?" His voice rose with each word. "WHAT DID YOU SAY??" He was screaming by now. He turned to face a crying Kagome who was having trouble standing because she was sobbing so hard.  
  
Without thinking, InuYasha raced towards Kagome with his sharp claws ready to attack, but surprisingly he stopped short right in front of her.  
  
Breathing heavily, claws still at the ready, InuYasha stared down at Kagome who was now on the ground sobbing loudly and shaking uncontrolable. InuYasha knelt down to Kagome, with a low growling in his voice, whispered in her ear, "I should kill you for what you just said to me. I warn you though, and I am by no means joking when I say this, if you ever, and I mean ever, say something like that to me again," his voice now barely audible, "I will kill you."  
  
InuYasha stood up and simply stated with a snarl, "Never forget that." Then proceeded to walk back towards camp. Leaving Kagome scared, sobbing, and alone in the dank forest in the middle of the dark night. 


End file.
